118021-carbine-you-really-really-really-need-a-debugging-pass
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Redoing your settings? I haven't had to do that at all. Second. these bugs on live weren't on the PTR I know because I played over there. There are some bugs that were on the PTR yes that are still in drop 3. But there are a ton that weren't on the PTR and now are on live. It has nothing to do with debugging and everything to do with going on to a live server. New bugs that didn't exist now exist. What do you expect perfect code and 100% bug free game? I don't get it. Every MMO is like this on patch day... EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM. Just watch come the day WoD launchs and goes live. Garantee you servers will be down most of the day and there will be bugs left and right. Back in the day WoW servers were garanteed to be down anywhere from 13 to 48+ hours come xpac day. And then multiple down's throughout the week after that. And thats from a much bigger company than NCSoft/Carbine. If you think getting no bugs on live is easy think again. It's a never ending process fix 1 thing and 2 more break that were totally unrelated thats the nature of the beast that is coding no matter if its a game or an application. | |} ---- ---- ---- They didn't break any promise. They fixed everything in those 100 pages. PTR isn't a test bed of oh I found x amount of bugs fix those before drop.... if so it would never be released. There will always be bugs. Always. People that put all their faith in drop 3 got what they asked for.... everything in the patch notes, if you had expectations outside of that or for some reason didn't think new bugs wouldn't appear from going live then you have never played a MMO at release of new content. Because I garantee they all have had bugs at release. They are working on bugs and stability constantly but at some point they have to release what they have then continue on from there. Sorry you expected a god release that fixs everything and has no bugs.... but thats on you. But you can bet the big bugs on that list will be hotfixed pretty fast. Because they are game breaking. After that will you claim they still do nothing and dont listen? | |} ---- ---- I think they use the PTR more for stability testing than they do for bug reporting. Some critical bugs that were reported made it to live.... or rather weren't even looked at or patched to be honest. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Unequip your gadget, switch to LAS 2, equip your gadget, switch back to LAS 1. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- 82 pages, run a print preview. in letter size 8.5 by 11 inches. | |} ---- ----